Diamond in the Rough
by MusicOfMadness
Summary: J Laquria (La-coo-ria) is a girl of many tastes. Each times it seems to be different. Will she find her place in the world or will she be left in the dust?


Year X773

"Waaaah!" A three year old girl sat on the forest floor while crying out. Her blue eyes squeezed shut as fat tears poured out, rolling down her pale, fat cheeks.

"Child..." An adult female voice called out, but the wailing did not stop.

"Child..." It called out for a second time.

"Child, stop crying." The voice was gentle yet stern. Immediately, the child stopped crying and looked up. There was a giant stream and on the other side was a giant blue monster. The body was scaly and varied from black to gray to sky blue. The wings looks like it was made of feathers and the head looked like a lizards. On its feet were sharp talons and behind it was a long spiked tail.

"Why are you crying child?" It spoke to the young human. The monster waited for a response. "Ah, I see. You do not know how to respond. I will teach you then, come." It turned and set its tail to the banks on the other side. The child latched on to it and was lifted onto the back of the bigger being.

"You may call me Laquria." The child nodded understandingly. "Let's go home."

Year X777

"Laquria!" A child at about seven years of age called out. "Laquria! Where are you!?" She ran through the forest with her short silvery white mane, accented with streaks of black, flowing behind her.

"Laquria, please." Tears started to roll down her sun kissed skin. "Please don't go. I... I didn't even get to say goodbye." The girl sank down to her knees and sobbed. The ocean was spread out before her, the forest behind her. Her once favorite spot gave her comfort, but nothing could make up the fact that Laquria was gone.

Year X786

The streets bustled with noise and chatter as people conversed and shouted to make sales of the day. In the bustling crowd was a teenager with pale skin that had a slight tan. Her silky black, white, and silver hair traveled behind her in a high ponytail, her bangs came to her chin and was parted in the middle, her mismatched blue eyes sparkled from the sunlight flowing down onto the land.

"Hey Miss! Wanna buy some fruit? It's quite delicious, best batch I've got yet." A man at a fruit stand offered her a apple, she smiled and declined. She walked on and observed the people around her. She adjusted her black shorts with her fingerless gloved hands so that they didn't ride up her legs and expose too much. Her brown and blue accented combat boots thumped against the pavement and her eyes traveled the stores and landed on a restaurant. The cream and blue colored sleeveless collared shirt went to her mid thighs in the back and cut shorted in the front to come up to the button on the top of her shorts.

The bell ringed as she pushed the door open, walking in to sit in the booth at the restaurant.

"Hello miss. What can I get you today?" She tilted her head sideways to look out the corner of her eyes then turned her head slightly to give a smile.

"I would like this, this, and this." She smiled with her eyes closed, pointing to her choices in the menu. The waiter nodded and left to get her food.

"Haah..." The girl sighed in relaxation as she spread her arms on either side of her on the back of the seat. She looked out of the window and thought of random things. A particular one came up.

_Memory_

A girl no older than four called to a three year old, me. She had short, snow white hair and her face was blurred out except for her mouth. Another girl who looked a bit older ran in front of me too. A boy called to me. They were talking and they seemed to be saying something, but I couldn't hear them. All of the kids stood in front of me and each one had white hair, holding our their hand in a "let's play" manner. I watched as the three year old me stumbled towards them only to fall and cry. They instantly came rushing towards to me and knelt down.

The girl who seemed older than everyone tried to comfort me. The boy who seemed a little younger got down and hugged me.

The smaller girl came up to me and grabbed my hand and smiled. Her mouth moved, but there was a buzzing throughout the whole scene that rang in my ears and prevented me from hearing anything.

J's POV

The memory faded as I came back to my senses to see my food in front of me. The steam was still rising and I instantly dug into my hot meal. The memory and the people there still puzzled me, they were from when I was younger so it still confused me on who they were. I pretty much gave up on finding out who they were a long time ago, well... I wouldn't really say give up, just stored away in my memory files under "don't forget."

The three plates in front of me quickly disappear as I paid for it and left. The band on my right wrist was adjusted by my other hand to get rid of the constricting feeling. A sigh escaped my lips as I wandered around and saw a group of people around my age. They laughed and talked energetically, I watched them from where I stood. They continued to talk and I just shook my head and walked away. It would be wrong if I didn't admit i was a little bit lonely. You see, I'm a wandering mage and I've been going from town to town to learn different things, sometimes even magic if I have time or the concentration. I meet interesting people and see interesting things, that's true, but the friendships I make are usually shallow and are forgotten after a few weeks of my departure.

"One ticket, please." I asked a man at the train station.

"Where to?"

I looked at the clock hanging on the side of the wall. "Anywhere."

I slipped the money to the person and they, in turn, gave me a slip of paper. "Enjoy your ride." I nodded to the man and got on the train.

The train bumped and jolted at first but became smooth when it went farther into the voyage. My blue eyes were trained outside the window as I rested my chin in my hand. Every once in a while my other hand tugged on my wristband to try to distract myself from that nauseating feeling in my stomach, I've always hated traveling.

"Geez Natsu, your useless on trains." I heard a male voice complain. I didn't look over, I don't like nosy people and I'm not going to break my rule by being one. Plus, I don't like doing the same thing as others.

There was a metallic clang as a girl yelped. "Erza!"

"There, there, Natsu." An older female voice said. "Just sleep until we get there."

"T-That's not sleeping." I could feel the other girl sweat drop. I finally decided to glance over at them. I saw a pair of red and blonde haired girls, a raven haired boy with a passed out pinked haired boy next to him, and finally a blue cat.

"Aye sir! Natsu is terrible with transportation." It apparently talks. I blinked as I stared at it, I looked up a little and found that the red haired girl, Erza, I think she was called, was staring at me. We both stared into each other's eyes until she finally spoke.

"Do I know you?" That question took me by surprise as I blinked.

"Not that I recall, we might have seen each other since I travel a lot." She nodded.

"Sorry for the trouble."

"No problem." The other three, the cat, girl, and guy, were staring at me in questioning looks, a flash of vague recognition entered their eyes and they quickly turned to Erza to discuss something. I shrugged to myself as I got off the train and fiddled with my bracelets.

"Now where am I?" I asked out loud as I looked around the place. Shortly after I got off the train I found out I was in Magnolia. Nothing seemed familiar to me which meant that it was my first time here.

"Haah..." I ran a hand through my hair which caused my bangs to sweep to the back and create a poof, not that it looked bad or anything like that.

"They could at least put signs up."

At that moment I bumped into someone, or rather they bumped into me. "Oof!"

"Wendy, are you okay?!" A female voice asked quickly. I blinked as I got up and brushed myself of the imaginary dirt and looked at who the perpetrator was. My eyes landed on a small blue haired girl who looked to be about twelve or so. A white, female cat was tending to her. Wendy murmured that she was okay and the cat scolded her... How many talking cats are there? I stuck my hand out and she grabbed onto it.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"So, who are you?" She blushed.

"Well, um, I... I'm Wendy. Sorry for bumping into you." I smiled gently and patted her head.

"It's okay. It was an accident, no harm done." She smiled in relief and I looked around and realized I was lost.

"So, do you know your way around this place? I'm a little new."

She nodded. "I can show you around."

I gratefully accepted and she did what she said she would do.

We were walking around and the sun was high in the sky. I was walking right next to her and Charlotte, her cat. We toured around Magnolia and I soon became well versed in where things were.

"Say Wendy. Would you and Charlotte like to join me in lunch?" They both looked at me.

"We wouldn't want to be a burden." I waved her off happily, my happy mood is because I'm finally conversing with someone.

"It's okay, your no burden at all. So, let's go eat." I made my stride a little faster and she ran to catch up with me.

"Is this really okay?" Charlotte muttered to herself, I heard anyways and I smiled, but decided not to answer.

We spent the time eating our lunches, they were delicious. Currently we had our own desserts. I was eating my sundae when Wendy decided to speak.

"J-san?" I looked up and hummed to let her know I was listening. "You seem really familiar to me."

"Hmmm, how so?" I put my spoon down and laced my fingers together. She got a calculating look on her face and so did Charlotte.

"Well... I don't know, it just seems like I see you often, yet I know it's not you."

Charlotte nodded. "She does seem very familiar. Are you related to anyone?"

"Hmm..." Now it was my turn to rack my thoughts. "Well, not that I know of. I might be, but I got separated from them if I did. I've been living alone his whole time."

She didn't seem convinced.

"Ah, are you two done?" I noticed their empty dishes as they nodded. "Great, let's get going." I paid for our meal and walked out.

Once we got out I noticed Wendy's arm.

"Are you part of a guild, Wendy?"

She seemed surprised, but probably remember the symbol on her arm, which was clearly visible.

"Yes!" She said proudly. "I'm a part of Fairy Tail with Charlotte!"

"Oh?" I smiled. "Seems like a good gild if you are so proud of it." She nodded vigorously.

"It is!" She didn't seem to notice that we arrived in front of a building with the same symbol as the one on her arm. She kept talking about her adventures and the members, truthfully it sounded really nice.

"Well, seems like this is your stop." I spoke with a wink once she stopped talking. She glanced at the building and realization settled in.

"Oh, well, it was nice meeting you, J-san."

"You too, Wendy, Charlotte." I waved to them behind my back and made my way to a local hotel.

I yawned as walked under the sun, it was about ten in the morning and a lot of people were out, but I'm not used to this time. The time difference is a little unsettling for me. There was commotion all around but as usual I ignored it.

"Hey watch it, Flame Brain!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"You were the one at fault, Ice Pervert!" A new voice yelled back.

'Ah, is it them?' I looked around and found the voices coming from a building, the guild that Wendy was a part of. I walked to the front of it and stared at it questioningly.

"Natsu, Grey! Please stop!" A female voice that I've heard before pleaded. The sound of fighting occurred and suddenly it stopped and I can see why since it was right in front of my face. No literally it was right in front of my face.

BAM! A chair slammed right into my head and caused me to face fault onto the ground.

There was a sound of rushed footsteps. "AH! You hit someone!"

"We should help her then." Another voice said and I felt my body being lifted and brought inside.

"Here you go." A girl handed me a wet rag. I had my eyes closed to not get the blood into them.

"Thank you." I took it and wiped my face clean. My eye lids opened to find the group again.

"Ah! It's you again!" The blonde girl yelped. Erza was also there and apologized for Natsu and Grey's actions and slammed their heads into the ground as a form of bowing, she sure has a lot of power behind those hands. I laughed nervously as I waved my hand in dismissively.

"I-It's alright, you don't have to make them do that." They both were let up and they rubbed their growing bumps on their heads. I handed the rag to a well developed girl who had snow white hair and blue eyes, a familiar feeling twinge in me as I saw the girl, but I quickly dismissed it.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, by the way." I nodded. "Right, now introduce yourselves." Erza barked out to the rest, they quickly nodded and did what they were told. I found the pinkette to be Natsu, the cat is Happy, the other is Grey, and the blonde is Lucy.

"Nice to meet you all." I looked at the girl with the white hair again.

"Who are you?"

She smiled kindly. "I'm Mirajane, nice to meet you." I could see there was confusion in her eyes as she kept on staring at me.

"Is... there something wrong?" I asked unsurely. She shook her head.

"Un, it's nothing. You just... seem familiar to me. It's like I should know you." I got confused.

"Everyone's been saying that a lot lately." I tilted my head. "Ah~ I should introduce myself. I'm J Laquria."

She nodded with a smile that seemed to never go away. "Nice to meet you."


End file.
